The waistband of pants, skirts, shorts, and other garments typically has a number of belt loops sewn or attached at intervals around its circumference, through which a belt is inserted and attached by its ends with a buckle at the front of the waistband. For many wearers, having to purchase and maintain many belts of different types, colors, and styles to go with different colors and combinations of clothes can be costly and inconvenient. A waist circumference-length belt requires the use of a considerable amount of expensive material, such as conditioned and sewn leather, and its original color and style cannot be readily changed after purchase. Many wearers also find the bulk of the typical belt and the tension applied around the waist to be unaesthetic for a slim profile and slightly uncomfortable to wear. Particularly for teenage girls and young women, the typical belt is an accessory that does readily allow the wearer to interchange colors, styles, textures, and/or ornamental appearance.
It would be very desirable to have a belt-like device that is inexpensive, can be worn comfortably and with a slim profile, and allows the wearer the option to readily change its color, style, texture, and/or appearance.